Silver Chains
by yumeyana
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! [Tezuka, Saeki] Do you believe in destiny? Do you belive that chains can hold you bound to the one who is really for you? Fuji believes so. And he's about to make the silver chains work. A sequel to More than Rivals.
1. Do you believe in destiny?

**Author's Notes:** Believe me. I had no intention of writing a sequel but my classmate and friend, Zai, asked me to do so and she has never asked me to before, so I complied. I wasn't going to write this until next year, but I was sitting in the middle of my Anthropology class, absolutely bore to death when the idea for the opening scene came into my mind. So here it is. Zai, I hope you like this.

**Dedication:** To Reeza, for supporting this pairing with me. To Zai, without you, this wouldn't be here.

Standard disclaimers apply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Silver Chains**

**Chapter One:** **Do you believe in destiny?**

-December, the same year-

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

Cerulean eyes stared at his ceiling, thoughts swirling. He had been like that for the past few days. It wasn't like him to contemplate too much about something yet this one was something he had to plan meticulously.

The clock chimed midnight.

He got up as slowly as possible so not to disturb the other person occupying his bed. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a box that contained a silver necklace.

_Tezuka…_

It was the necklace Tezuka had given him, something he didn't wear anymore as respect to his current boyfriend. He kept it in the same box it was in when Saeki gave it to him. He rarely took it out yet lately, he had been staring at it, thinking not only about Tezuka, but about Saeki as well.

"Syusuke? What are you doing up?"

Sapphire eyes flickered towards the direction of his bed and met sleepy golden ones. Fuji smiled, not trying to hide the necklace. He didn't like hiding anything from his boyfriend.

"Thinking."

Echizen yawned and padded over to his boyfriend, trying to fix his creased shirt. Seeing the silver necklace in the tensai's hand, he raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking about Buchou?" There was jealous in his voice.

Fuji reached out and pulled Echizen to sit on his lap.

"I'm not thinking about him the way I think about you, Ryoma." A sigh. "I'm just thinking that after all the heart aches that I've caused him, I want to help him gain happiness. Especially since it's Christmas, you know."

Their eyes met again. "So what are you planning?"

"Saa… do you believe in destiny, Ryoma?"

He scowled. "No."

"Then I will make you believe that the chains of destiny can bring two people together."

Destiny wasn't the one who was going to match Tezuka with someone else. It was manipulative boyfriend. Echizen shrugged. "Mada mada da ne."

Fuji chuckled, eyes traveling to the necklace in his hand. Yes. There were chains that could bring people together.

_Just like the silver chains you have, Tezuka, Saeki._

- Tsuzuku…


	2. Raspberry Pies and Pride

**Author's Notes:** I know I'm doing this slower than my usual pace. But I don't want to ignore my other projects so I'm doing them while I'm doing this. I hope you understand. I'll try to update as soon as possible. And thanks to the people who reviewed the first installment.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Silver Chains**

**Chapter Two: Raspberry Pies and Pride **

"Aniki! Inui-san is on the phone!" Yuuta called out as he marched into the kitchen where the older Fuji was.

Syusuke turned around, smile wide. "Thank you, Yuuta."

Brown eyes blinked as he took in what his Aniki was wearing and doing. Syusuke was wearing a fuchsia colored apron atop his blue polo. There was flour all over the countertop and some on his Aniki's face.

"What's this?"

"I'm baking raspberry pie," he stated in a matter-of-factly voice. "The phone, Yuuta. Thanks. Yes, Inui?"

"There is a delicate subject that I need to discuss with you personally. Are you busy now?"

Syusuke chuckled. "It's Sunday, Inui, I'm just baking." Another chuckle. "Besides, I presume that you are already outside my door."

"Aa. There was a 89 percentchance that you would hypothesize that." Inui rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, Inui was sitting inside the Fuji kitchen. He watched as the tensai mixed the ingredients with such ease. _Ii data_, he thought. His teammate wasn't only a tensai in tennis and academics but in cooking as well.

"What is this delicate subject, Inui?"

The data collector opened his notebook, scanning his notes. "It's about our visit in Germany and about Tezuka in particular."

Cerulean eyes almost opened, curious at what Inui had collected. But he his excitement and smiled casually.

"What about Germany and Tezuka?"

"Well, when we visited Germany, he seemed very different from the Tezuka we knew before he went there. He was stuttering when Oishi handed him the medal. He even laughed, did you notice that?"

Syusuke was picking the right raspberries. "Aa. Oishi told me that there was even a time that Tezuka apologized for mumbling."

Inui raised an eyebrow. "Mumbling? Tezuka?"

A chuckle confirmed it and sounds of scribbling began. Syusuke put the pie in the oven, mind reeling. What was the cause of Tezuka's changes? Who was causing them? He needed to know if his speculations were correct. And if they were and they were pointing to one person, then his plan was going full speed ahead.

"Did you see that framed picture near his bed?"

Washing his hands, Syusuke replied. "You mean the one with the regulars?"

"No. The one with Atobe, Akutagawa and Saeki."

He closed the faucet and turned to Inui, eyes open and twinkling with excitement. "Saeki?"

Inui nodded. "And if I may add. Tezuka was smiling slightly while Saeki's left hand was around his shoulders. There was a small curve, about…"

The doorbell rang.

"I know. I'm getting it," Yuuta said, glaring at his Aniki as he passed by the kitchen.

The sound of pages turning was muffled due to the tensai's thoughts. He tried to imaging Saeki grinning, his hand around Tezuka's shoulders, with the buchou smiling. Tezuka was smiling. He didn't care about the numbers. The thing was, Tezuka was smiling.

"Mmm… That raspberry pie smells good."

Syusuke's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. At the entrance to the kitchen stood the person who could, in his opinion, answer a lot of questions.

"Sae! What brings you here?" he asked, walking towards his friend, a warm smile on his face.

As the tensai approached, Saeki drew him nearer for a brief hug. "I sensed that you were baking today so I traveled from far away Chiba just to taste your cooking."

Syusuke laughed, "Liar."

Saeki held up his hands and laughed. It was hard to lie to someone who had known you for so long. Especially when said person was Fuji Syusuke.

"Your choice of clothes is as queer as always, Syu," he said, eyeing the apron.

"Oh this? It's neesan's." He turned to his teammate. "Sae, this is Inui, our data collector."

Inui shook his hand. "Saeki Kojiroh, Rokkaku fukubuchou. 174 centimeters, blood type O, left handed. Has an older sibling who was recently married in Germany. Has a rather close relationship with the Fuji brothers."

Saeki laughed. "Sasuga ni Inui-kun, ne?"

Syusuke chuckled as he gestured his childhood friend to take a seat. "So what's the real reason for this unexpected visit."

"I was wondering if I could borrow your German-Japanese dictionary. I know you have one because you used to collect a lot of dictionaries before."

"German-Japanese? Yes, I do have one. Why do you need it?"

The silver haired lad glanced uneasily at the scribbling Inui. "Well, neesan married a German guy, right? Kunimitsu thought it might be best that I learn how to speak German so he won't be translating for me all the time."

The scribbling stopped. Azure eyes opened, unsure of what to feel first. Saeki sweat dropped.

"You and Tezuka are in first name basis?"

"Oh that? Yeah… we've become real close since a few moths ago." Saeki grinned. "Not jealous are, you, Syusuke?"

The tensai smiled, closing his eyes. "Why would I be, Kojiroh? By the way, the dictionary's in my room."

Saeki nodded and headed towards the room. The teammates were silent, analyzing the new developments that took place. Inui started scribbling on his notebook again. Syusuke sat down and tapped his fingers on the table, thinking.

How it all happened, Syusuke was sure he didn't know. And he needed to know how, he needed the details. But who could he ask? Saeki?

"Though there's a 95 percent chance that Saeki would tell you everything, I don't think that would lead him to not suspecting that you were up to something. And you _are_ up to something, 100 percent."

Inui was right, the tensai thought, not minding the fact that his friend just read right through him. He needed inside information from someone who's been with Tezuka and Saeki for the past months…"

"We could ask Akutagawa or Atobe…"

Sapphire eyes glanced sharply at his companion. "Atobe?"

It was clear in those eyes, Inui knew, that Syusuke hadn't quite forgotten what had happened a few months ago.

"My data shows that there's a 97 percentchance that he's know since he and Tezuka are friends of some sort." He closed his notebook. "Fuji, you can't be angry with Atobe forever if you want to help Tezuka and Saeki."

The tapping fingers stopped, lips firmly pressed against each other. But before he could answer Inui, Saeki popped his head in the kitchen, dictionary on one hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay for the delectable pie, Syusuke. Neesan called my mobile saying that Kunimitsu called."

Eyes softened, a gentle smile curving his lips. "See you around, Kojiroh. I'll just bake for you next time."

Saeki waved and made a curt nod to Inui before disappearing. There was a teasing "Don't eat up all the pie, Yuuta-kun, or you'll end up very fat!" and a gruff "Baka, Sae-niisan" before the door closed. The younger Fuji appeared in the kitchen, looking straight into his Aniki's blue eyes.

"Inui-san's right, Aniki. And Tezuka-san has forgiven him, why can't you?"

Syusuke leaned back and sighed, not minding how his younger brother knew what he and Inui had been talking about. They were right, he grudgingly admitted to himself. But there was a reason why hadn't forgiven that diva. He ran his hands through his hair, the memory of that game, flashing in his mind. That pained expression on Tezuka's face was just too much for him to shake hands with Atobe.

Suddenly, the memory of that legendary Singles One was replaced by two silver chains. Saeki and Tezuka's bracelets. The destiny he had to link together. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll go to Hyotei tomorrow."

Inui smiled. There was a 100 percentchance that the tensai would give in. He loved those two too much.

-Tsuzuku-


	3. The Game They Needed to Play

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for taking so long. I had to catch up with a lot of things. I will try to update as often as I can. Thank you for your support.

**Disclaimers:** Still belongs to the wonderful Konomi-sama. The plot is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Silver Chains**

**Chapter Three: The Game They Needed to Play**

He stood there outside of the metal fences, staring at the practice going on among those courts. He stood there silently, not wanting to bother anyone before the practice was over. He stood there and watched the one person he came for. He stood there and tried to understand why he was doing this.

"_Why are you going to Hyotei, Syusuke?"_

It was the same question that had been plaguing his mind ever since that talk with Yuuta and Inui. The same question that Echizen asked. The same question he was still asking until now.

Why was he in Hyotei? Why, of all people, did he have to talk to Atobe Keigo?

A soft sigh escaped those pursed lips.

"_I need to talk to Atobe."_

"_Why do you need to talk to the monkey king?"_

"_Saa, Ryoma… aren't you the inquisitive one today?"_

"_Che. You're not answering my question."_

"_Saa…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was blue, the sun was up high. The clouds were big and most probably fluffy. The birds were not chirping, yet it wasn't really the sound he was looking for. It was the bounce of those tennis balls, the sound of the impact it made when it hit the racket. That was the melody his ears loved.

Melody that lulled him to sleep.

Yes. Oh perfect dreamland…

Wait. He sniffed again. He knew that scent.

A grin spread across his face. Dreamland could wait.

Brown eyes darkened, becoming almost sunset ones, as it opened and saw his target. He had been right, he triumphantly screamed in his mind. Only he had that scent after all.

He tiptoed out of the courts, wanting to startle his – _he chuckled_ – prey. Oh how lovely the day really was!

"**FUJI!**" he cried out as he glomped the tensai from behind.

Cerulean eyes opened, surprised how unguarded he was. Well, that and the fact that a certain Hyotei regular was attached to him – arms around his neck, legs around his waist.

"Jiroh, hello," he greeted, a smile on his face.

The usually narcoleptic boy hugged the tensai tighter. "Uwah! It's so nice to see you here! I haven't seen you since I watched your game with Kirihara! Wai! Wai!"

"How did you know I was here?" Fuji was sure he was – had been – as invisible as possible.

Jiroh was beaming as he triumphantly exclaimed, "I got your scent!"

The tensai chuckled sheepishly. He never knew that the volley-specialist had dog-like skills.

He looked around him and saw the other club members were turning their attention to them. This was not good, he thought. He was disrupting the practice.

So much going unnoticed.

Then among the crowd, their eyes locked. Mirth and astonishment faded from Fuji's eyes, challenge sparking in them. Jiroh must've noticed since he was all of a sudden detached from the tensai's back.

He clutched his tennis bag tighter. _Atobe…_

Teal eyes narrowed, lips pressing together. The Hyotei buchou gestured to one of the members to clear out a court. They exchanged no words and yet they knew what the other wanted to say.

There was only one way they could ever settle this.

By the time the court was cleared, Fuji and Atobe were facing each other. It was something they knew they should have done a long time ago.

"Which?" Atobe asked.

-----------------------------

"You're having five burgers, two large fries and a large cola? Is there anything wrong, Echizen?"

Said freshman swatted Momoshiro's hand away. He wasn't sick, for goodness sake! So what if he was eating more than what he usually ate? He glared at his sempai.

"Can't I eat more without you worrying? Mada mada da ne. I thought I was eating with Momo-sempai and not Oishi-sempai."

The taller of the two just shrugged, trying his best not to upset Echizen even more. He knew that upsetting the brat was like writing and signing you own death letter.

Besides, if he waited, he might – just might – get the little one to talk.

-----------------------------

"Game won by Fuji," Jiroh called out. "Fuji leads three games to two."

The Seigaku tensai breathed in deep, sea eyes darker than usual. He bounced the ball three times. The crowd within the grounds of Hyotei was beginning to form and they weren't happy to hear that score, that he knew. He set the ball for an overhead serve, not wanting to use the disappearing serve for the moment, as he opened another game.

"Do you know how much pain you've caused?" Fuji asked as Atobe returned his serve with a powerful forehand.

The Hyotei buchou's eyes narrowed as Fuji used a backhand. Not Hakugei, he noticed. He returned it to the left corner of the service area.

"Do **_you_** know how much pain **_you've_** caused?"

"Love-Fifteen!"

-----------------------------

"Echizen, your phone's ringing."

He munched his third burger. "Must be yours, Momo-sempai. I didn't bring mine."

Momoshiro shook his head, showing his phone to the freshman. "It's not ringing."

"I didn't bring mine."

"But there's a phone ringing in your bag!"

He slurped his soda. "Not mine."

The second year's eyebrows twitched, amethyst eyes glaring at his kohai. This was one stubborn brat, that he knew from months of experience. But this was becoming too much.

He gritted his teeth. God knew he loved his brat to the bone but being patient was another thing altogether.

"**ECHIZEN!**"

The freshman rolled his eyes and put his drink down. " Mada mada da ne," he said before fishing out the phone from his bag.

He was right. The phone wasn't his.

_Baka Syusuke. Forgetting his phone…_

"Hello?" came the voice from the other line, the moment he pressed the key to receive the call.

Golden eyes shot up, recognizing who the voice belonged to.

-----------------------------

This was not an ordinary revenge-type of battle. It was a mental battle. He shook his head. No. This was an emotional battle. One none of them will ever back out from.

"Atobe will win this one."

Oshitari shook his head. "That's something we don't know for sure, Gakuto."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "It's rare that you're not cheering for Atobe to win. Do you think that Fuji would defeat him?"

"Only the one whose heart is willing to open will win this match, Mukahi-sempai."

The acrobat player glanced at his kohai, curious at what he said. But Ohtori did not say anything and just stared at the game in front of them. He turned to his doubles partner but Oshitari did not offer anything as well.

"Kieru serve…" Shishido whispered, eyes widening. "Fuji's serious."

There was something he was missing, that Mukahi knew. He watched as Atobe ran, eyes focused on the ball speeding towards him. Atobe would get it, he thought. Even if he and the Hyotei buchou didn't get along much, Atobe was his teammate. Didn't Oshitari always say something about believing in each other?

Plus what was Ohtori and Oshitari saying about this not being an ordinary game? Everyone knew that the time would come that Fuji would challenge Atobe to a match. What was so special about this?

_Kuso, kuso. Even Shishido seems to understand what his Ohtori and Yuushi are saying!_

"Atobe-buchou's going to hit it!" one of the non-regulars cried out.

It hit the net.

"Fifteen all!"

Fuji put his racket down, grip tightening. "I know, Atobe."

-----------------------------

"Buchou?"

Momoshiro's eyes widened.

"Hello, Fuji? The line's not good. I can't hear you very well."

Echizen was trying hard not to lose his temper. Why was Tezuka calling _his_ Syusuke? Was Fuji having a relationship with the buchou behind his back?

"Buchou, this Echizen."

-----------------------------

Slice.

Top spin.

Top spin.

Backhand.

Forehand.

The yellow ball bounced back and forth across the court, Fuji and Atobe not giving in a point. It was obvious that they were tired – they were exerting more than what was usual – but neither was going to risk a glitch in his play.

Atobe hit a Jack Knife. "So? What are you going to do then?"

Fuji hit it back with all his might. "I plan to make up for it."

-----------------------------

"Ah, Echizen." He did not expect this. He didn't really want to talk to this person right now. "Is Fuji with you?"

"No."

"Aa."

"Why?" Echizen asked before Tezuka even had the chance to end the call. He needed to know. Dammit, he wanted to shout. Fuji was his already!

_Dammit. Everything was going well…_

-----------------------------

Jiroh checked his watch. It had been thirty minutes since the rally started and there were no signs that it would be ending soon. He glanced at his boyfriend. He knew that even though Atobe rarely showed it, he cared deeply about his friends. No one had any right to hurt them – only he had. And those who did or would…

…well, let's just leave that to your imagination.

"Why, Fuji? Conscience getting to you?"

Fuji did not reply but just continued to concentrate on the game. The tensai, Jiroh observed, looked different from the way he looked when they had last had a match. The Fuji at that moment was not the usual sadistic and manipulative one. This Fuji was serious.

"How do you plan to make for it, ahn?"

Sunset eyes widened as he saw the position Fuji was in. _Tsubame Gaeshi!_

"By helping him with Kojiroh."

"Thirty-fifteen!"

-----------------------------

Why, he thought. Why did that everyone have to ask that question? Why was Echizen holding Fuji's phone? Sure, he was the tensai's boyfriend but why now when needed to talk to Fuji and not to the freshman. Why did he have to go through this now? He only wanted to know if Fuji knew where Saeki was!

"Do you still love him?"

Tezuka took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was official.

He hated questions.

-----------------------------

The ball rolled out of the court. Everyone there stood at awe at what just happened. Everyone but the two standing on the court, facing each other. Not one moved. Not one made a sound.

"What do you think gives you right to even talk to Tezuka, Fuji?" Teal eyes were boring on the tensai, emotion flowing from them. "More so fix his love life for him?"

The tensai tightened his grip on the ball in his hand.

"I know I don't Atobe. But even so, I want to make up for all the pain I've caused him."

"By helping him with Saeki?"

"Yes."

-----------------------------

Momoshiro watched the freshman from afar. Some part of him wanted to listen to what Echizen and the buchou were talking about. Yet some part of him didn't; it didn't seem right.

The latter had won.

"Love doesn't easily fade away, Echizen."

He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. Why did the buchou have to be so difficult? Why didn't he just answer the stupid question?!

"You didn't answer my question, buchou. Do you still love Syusuke?"

-----------------------------

Atobe smirked. "That's quite presumptuous and arrogant of you, Fuji. How sure are you that Saeki's the man for the job?"

"Saa…" And for the first time since their eyes locked into each other, the tensai closed his eyes and smiled. "Do you believe in destiny, Atobe?"

The Hyotei buchou raised an eyebrow. "Ahn?"

-----------------------------

He didn't remember being _this_ frustrated in months.

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth, hands almost crushing his boyfriend's phone. Why did Tezuka have to call Fuji when the tensai forgot his phone with him? Was it coincidence? No. He didn't believe in such… nonsensical things.

But **_WHY?!_** Someone tell him _**WHY?!**I_

"More burgers, Echizen?"

The freshman looked up and saw those amethyst eyes shining at him. He was expecting his senior to be prodding but Momoshiro wasn't. Instead, his sempai just smiled at him, offering him more burgers.

Echizen smiled. "Thank you, Momo-sempai."

-Tsuzuku-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** There were some references to 'More than Burgers' so if you want to understand it better, I recommend that you read it as well. Thank you for reading. I'll try and write the next installment soon, okay?


	4. Beach, Bullshit and A Reason to Meddle

**Author's Notes:** A lot of people have been asking why Fuji needs to meddle in Tezuka and Saeki's business when they could be doing well without the tensai's "help". This chapter will answer that question and hopefully will suffice. I read every comment you drop and I will try my best to incorporate them in here, as long as I'm not sacrificing my personal style of writing. Thank you for leaving comments and I hope you don't stop telling me what you want to. If you want replies, contact me in my LJ.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own anything here except Saeki and Tezuka's silver chains and the plot itself. Everything Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi-sama.

* * *

**Silver Chains**

**Chapter Four: _Beach, Bullshit and A Reason to Meddle_**

The sun was up high and no clouds were present in the sky. Birds flew, dancing in the air. Waves crashed beautifully on the sand, as if kissing the shore.

It was a perfect day for surfing.

"Are you sure?"

The tensai smiled. "They taught me how to surf a long time ago, Jiroh. Plus, I like watching the waves rather than surfing on them."

"If you say so…" Jiroh gave one last wave to his companion before running towards the water, surf board in hand.

Fuji smiled softly.

Hyotei's resident narcoleptic was eagerly listening to Kurobane as he was briefed on the basics of surfing. Jiroh looked like a child who had been given a new toy or something like that. He didn't even mind Davide's constant interruptions, punning at every opportunity. Jiroh looked like a child who had been given a new toy or something like that. Suddenly, he missed being a child.

"Memories, Syusuke?"

He turned around and saw his longtime best friend in blue Hawaiian short and completely unbuttoned matching polo. Fuji gestured to the place beside him.

"Saa… something like that."

Saeki let his back rest on the sandy shore, watching tensai in the corner of his eyes. The scene _did_ bring back some fond memories. Memories of childhood – when Kurobane and Davide would try their hand in teaching the Kisarazu twins how to surf. And they would just sit in he sand, watching – Fuji watching their friends, Saeki watching Fuji.

Just like today.

He watched him again, just as he watched him a gazillion times before. He watched as those honey locks flew with the wind. Watched as those soft hands – soft even after years of playing tennis – would try to prevent his hair from flying. Watched as blue eyes would sometimes open, then close as if it never opened at all.

How he loved watching this person…

"Enjoying your view?"

Saeki just smiled, used to the teasing, eyes coming in contact with those of the same color. He propped himself up, sitting close to the tensai. Reaching for Fuji's hand, he took it gently into his own and gave it a light squeeze.

"I love you, Syusuke."

* * *

"Three jacks."

"One queen."

"Two kings."

Golden eyes flashed. "Bullshit, monkey king."

There was silence, deafening it was. Atobe glared at the other, hating the nickname, gathering at all the cards lay on top of the bed. "Brat," he spat. How dare this person do such a thing to ore-sama!

"Rules are rules, monkey king," Echizen said, smirking at the reaction the little nickname produced. "Ace."

_Yaru jan_, he thought. When the Hyotei Buchou dragged – yes, dragged – him to a plane to Germany, he had kicked and glared at Atobe and at his boyfriend. Talk to Tezuka, was Fuji's instruction – his smile laced with pleading.

Yeah right, he had shot back. How could he talk to the stoic captain, his rival – _fine, **former**_ rival – to Fuji's heart? How could he talk to a person who he knew still couldn't let go of his boyfriend? Fuji was really asking too much.

Not that he could ever say 'no'.

"Two twos."

"Oi, matte! Ore-sama isn't finished arranging his cards!"

"Mada mada da ne, monkey king. You're too slow."

"_Ryoma looks up to Tezuka. I wouldn't say revere, but in a way, he idolizes him."_

Atobe raised an eyebrow at the memory of the tensai's words. Perhaps Fuji was right in the _"looks up to Tezuka"_ part. But idolizing someone and respecting someone were two different worlds to the freshman. Especially since Echizen was very protective of his property.

Not that he could argue, Atobe thought. With Tezuka and Saeki as his former rivals, there was a reason why Echizen acted the way he did.

Childish, yes. But when did love give us the opportunity to think straight?

"Four threes."

And everything, the Hyotei Buchou thought, everything just made it all the more difficult to have a proper conversation.

* * *

The wind blew hard and cold.

"_I love you, Syusuke."_

He could not be mistaken that those words had come from Saeki. His best friend was in front of him when he spoke those words. It was a clear and audible collection of notes.

_This could not be happening_, Fuji thought. _This **should not** be happening._

"I know this might sound cliché," Saeki started, eyes still boring into his, hands still holding his. "But the moment I laid my eyes on you all those years ago, I have fallen for you, Syusuke."

"Koji…"

The silver haired put a finger over his lips. "Let me finish," he said. And without waiting the other to agree, he continued. "But you never took my advances seriously. Perhaps because we were too familiar. Perhaps it was because I wasn't strong enough in tennis. Whatever it was, I didn't know."

Slender hands caressed Fuji's face, lingering. "That's why that day you and your family moved to Tokyo, I promised to myself that I'd be strong. That one day I would be able to be worthy of you."

Saeki paused, eyes finally leaving Fuji's to look at their hands. "But then, Kunimitsu came."

* * *

"Bullshit, Echizen. Bullshit."

The freshman rolled his eyes as he reached out to get the cards in front of him. How many rounds had they gone through, he wondered. He glanced at the stoic buchou in front of him. Not even a change in expression.

Tezuka arranged his cards, deciding to fake or not. It was easy, he thought, to play this game when Fuji wasn't around. No one was there to read him. He could easily lie about whatever he was about to put down.

But there was an uneasy atmosphere and he knew it was the unspoken tension between him and Echizen. Not that he could blame the freshman. He hadn't really answered that last question he had asked him.

Yet what could he have done? Lied? Even he hadn't decided what the answer was.

"So, Tezuka," came Atobe's voice, startling him a bit. "How's Sae doing?"

Earth eyes blinked. Now where had that come from?

Running his fingers through his hair, he feigned nonchalance. At the corner of his eye, he glared at the brat beside him. Useless brat, he thought.

_Really. Does ore-sama have to do everything?_

"He's doing fine. But aren't you the one who's supposed to know better, Atobe? After all, _you_ are with Kojiroh in Japan."

Echizen snickered. "Those are a lot of words, buchou. Never thought you could speak more than two sentences."

Atobe just had to grin. Sure, his question was a little stupid but it _did_ clear the atmosphere, didn't it?

* * *

He had to say it. He knew it just had to it now. Because if he didn't do it now, he didn't know when he'd get the courage to do so again.

"It was instant gravitation, wasn't it, Syu?" he continued, remembering everything as if it were yesterday. "But I didn't want to give you up. I had worked so hard to be the strong person you might someday love, I wasn't about to just give you to Kunimitsu. No, I had to fight for you."

Suddenly, Fuji thought, everything fit into place. All those unexplained tension, all those unexplained sudden appearances in Seigaku…

How had he been blind to the love Saeki had offered all along?

* * *

"Are you two together now?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Together?" Really, Atobe was really asking him such stupid questions. "How could we be together? He's in Japan, I'm in Germany."

Atobe almost dropped his cards. Echizen almost slapped his head.

This was going to be a real difficult job.

* * *

A small laugh escaped his lips and from the look on his best friend's face, he knew he had taken him by surprise. "We didn't really get to fight for you, you know. Somehow instead of becoming rivals, we have become friends."

Fuji could not help but smile even though there was a knife stabbing him inside. He had caused pain and he didn't even know it. He had caused suffering, the suffering of his own best friend.

"And somehow, it was just right to clasp his hand in mine."

* * *

Making sure that his cards were in order and would not fall, he turned to the object of their visit. "You really are dense, aren't you, Tezuka?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Dense, Atobe? What am I dense about?"

"About everything, buchou." Echizen sighed. Why, he asked himself again, why did he agree to do this for his boyfriend? "Sure, the questions monkey king asked were really stupid —"

"They are **_not_** stupid!"

"—but I'm sure **_you're_** not stupid enough not to understand what they **_really mean_**."

Earth eyes met golden ones, each one staring deep into the other. There were so many things left unsaid between them, so many words they knew that needed to be said. One wanted them said, the other needed them heard. Yet both knew there would probably never come a time that those words would be said.

* * *

Pause.

Stop.

Rewind.

Play.

"_And somehow, it was just right to clasp his hand in mine."_

A moment ago, they were talking about how he, Fuji Syusuke, had unknowingly broken Saeki's heart. A moment ago, he was feeling guilty for not even getting the slightest wind about what the Rokkaku fukubuchou had felt for him. Then suddenly…

The next thing he knew, Saeki was saying something about holding Tezuka's hand?

The tensai's cerulean eyes blinked. What the hell was happening!

"Could you kindly elaborate on that, Kojiroh? I'm not following your trend of thought."

Saeki laughed sheepishly. He brought his knees closer to him, hands wrapping around them. His eyes were watching Kurobane and Davide surf the tides with Jiroh, but his thoughts were clearly elsewhere.

"We saw that match you had with Echizen," he started, remembering the events in exact detail. "We were watching from afar, but we could hear your voices perfectly. I don't remember my heart breaking into a million pieces, but I remember that his did…"

He remembered how Tezuka's face tried not to show the emotions that were trying to break free. He remembered how tears were held at bay. He remembered the pain, the anguish, the heart ache. He remembered them clearly indeed.

Fuji didn't know how to react, how to begin saying that he hadn't wanted what had happened. He wanted to say something in self-defense but he couldn't find a way to justify himself.

Because there was no way to justify the pain he caused.

"But it felt right, y'know. It felt right to hold his hand as you and Echizen walked away. It felt right to just hold his hand as his tears flowed. It felt right."

Yes, he thought. It really did.

"He didn't let go?"

Saeki shook his head.

"Are you content in just holding his hand and not doing anything, Kojiroh?"

He said nothing. He wasn't sure he was supposed to say anything.

* * *

Fuck, Atobe thought. He couldn't take it anymore.

How long were they supposed to stare into each other's eyes, having that silent conversation? He didn't fly all the way to Germany just for a stupid staring game!

"Oh for the life of me, stop staring at each other! I didn't drag that half-wit brat almost halfway around the world for a staring match, bird brain," he said, obviously pissed off, the last word referring to Tezuka.

Echizen had to smirk at the way their other companion had just addressed the stoic buchou. No one – not even his boyfriend – had ever dared to call Tezuka a 'bird brain'.

"The question, buchou, is this." He paused dramatically. Damn, he thought, his father had really rubbed off on him. He swore never to watch another romantic flick with the monk again. "Do you like Saeki-san or not?"

Perhaps, the Hyotei buchou thought, the brat wasn't bad after all.

"Kojiroh's my friend – why would I be friends with someone I don't like?"

Or not.

It was clear, Atobe knew now, that when asking Tezuka anything that concerned his feelings towards another person, the question had to be really direct to the point.

"Let's rephrase that, shall we, Tezuka?"

A nod.

Hopeless, the freshman thought. Totally hopeless.

Atobe tried to appear as calm as possible. He tried not to try his new serve on Tezuka's head. "Do you or do you not want to kiss Saeki and fuck him till he is rendered incapacitated?"

* * *

"No."

"Do you want him to slip away?"

"No."

He didn't, dammit. He had enough of silent love, of unrequited love.

"Then why don't you tell him? It doesn't only feel right, doesn't it, Kojiroh? You _know_ it's right."

Yes, he thought. Fuji was right. It wasn't just feeling anymore. It was knowing. He knew it was right – in his heart, he knew it was right. It was like finally coming home. When he was with Tezuka, it felt like he was home.

Saeki's sea eyes closed, letting his forehead rest between his knees.

But…

"I can't," he whispered. "I can't, Syusuke."

* * *

"How's Ryoma?"

"The brat's sleeping in the next room. He played with Tezuka all afternoon."

The tensai raised an eyebrow. "Played tennis with Tezuka? Won't that put a lot of burden on his shoulder?"

"We played bullshit, not tennis, Fuji."

"Bullshit?"

"Ahn."

"Oh."

"How's Jiroh?"

"He's sleeping, too. Got exhausted from surfing."

"He surfed?"

"Bane and Amane taught him. Don't worry. He's still in one piece." He walked toward the window, thinking it was good that Saeki was helping his mother prepare dinner downstairs. Really, Saeki's mom was a darling. "So what happened?"

Atobe flipped his hair, settling down the fluffy bed of the suite his family owned in Germany. "I don't know what you saw in that blockhead, Fuji. He's too dense."

The tensai just chuckled.

"Anyway, I had to ask him directly. The other method wasn't working."

"What did you ask him?" A pause. "Scratch that. _How_ did you ask him?"

"I asked whether he wanted to kiss and fuck Saeki till the poor boy is rendered incapacitated."

Fuji laughed. What a nice way of phrasing it directly. Straight to the point, he thought.

"And?"

"It's a yes."

"Oh? And he answered that directly as well?" Fuji was ready to make a bet that Tezuka didn't.

"He blushed. Oh stop chuckling, for goodness sake! It was enough an answer, baka!"

"Saa…" He reined in his chuckle, face resuming its usual smiling nonchalance. "Is he going to do anything about it?"

Atobe sighed. "Unfortunately, not yet. He says it isn't the right time. Something about doing that after his shoulder's healed." He kicked his shoes off, wanting to settle on the bed more. Talking to an incredibly dense person was tiring. "What about Sae?"

The tensai on the other line was silent, mind whirling with ideas. He knew it wasn't his place to meddle further, seeing how those two were going well. But there were circumstances that were pushing him to do so. Like the one Saeki was in.

"I need to talk to Tezuka personally, Atobe. I need to be there tomorrow."

Teal eyes blinked, one his eyebrows raised. "What's the hurry, Fuji? Tezuka said he's going to tell Sae anyway, right? We don't need to –"

"Kojiroh's not planning on doing anything, more so accept Tezuka."

"Huh? Why not?" This was getting frustrating and confusing, he thought.

Fuji gripped his cell phone tighter, cerulean eyes open. "Kojiroh's moving to Egypt."

"So?" He didn't get it, really.

"For good."

"Oh."

"By the time Tezuka comes home, he'll be miles away." A smile curved Fuji's lips, the smile the tensai was known for when he had a plan in mind. "It seems, Atobe, that destiny needs a little push."

"With Tezuka, you'll need a hard push. Trust me, Fuji."

"Oh?" There was a teasing lilt on that voice, the seriousness gone.

"**THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!**"

Fuji chuckled, yet his mind was already working out how to fix things. If Atobe was right and not just a little push was in order, he needed every inch of convincing power he had to persuade Tezuka.

He wasn't about to just stand on the sidelines and see them suffer again.

It was his reason to meddle.

Justified or not, it was his reason.

* * *

Tsuzuku… 


	5. The Legend and Gyros

**Author's Notes: **I know it's been a long while since I last updated this but I have been really busy with school. I will finish this series within this month as I have promised my friend for this is a birthday gift for her.

**Disclaimers:** Tezuka and Saeki's silver chains and the plot itself belong to me. Other than that, they belong to Konomi-sensei. Borrowed only to bring my fantasies to life.

**Silver Chains**

**Chapter Five: _The Legend and Gyros_**

_**Inui Sadaharu :Data Man: says:**_

_Hisashiburi, Tezuka. We haven't from you for so long._

_**Just call me Tezzie-baby says:**_

_Hisashiburi, Inui. I've been busy. How's the team?_

_**Inui Sadaharu :Data Man: says:**_

_'Just call me Tezzie-baby'?_

_**Just call me Tezzie-baby says:**_

_Kojiroh must've changed it. How's the team?_

_**Inui Sadaharu :Data Man: says:**_

_Kojiroh… Rokkaku Chu fukubuchou, Saeki Kojiroh?_

_**Just call me Tezzie-baby says:**_

_Yes. How's the team, Inui?_

_**Inui Sadaharu :Data Man: says:**_

_Aa. Ii data._

_**Just call me Tezzie-baby says:**_

_Inui_

_**Inui Sadaharu :Data Man: says:**_

_Yes?_

_**Just call me Tezzie-baby says:**_

_You're not answering my question._

_**Inui Sadaharu :Data Man: says:**_

_What question?_

_**Just call me Tezzie-baby says:**_

_Never mind._

--------------------------------------------

_-A month before the start of Junior High, three years ago-_

"How much for that silver bracelet, Ojisan?"

"Three hundred yen for both. It's sold as a pair."

The small boy shook his head. "I'm buying only one."

"But you can't bring those two apart. They're like two woven threads, chained together."

"Saa, ojisan… They're not," he countered, pointing at the bracelets. "And I only need one."

The old man smiled apologetically at the little boy. "Gomen but I can't sell only one to you. If I do, the legend might come true."

"Legend?"

"Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Silver Chains?"

The boy shook his head.

"These silver chains were given to two star-crossed lovers to protect their forbidden love. The chains were given by the goddess who saw just how much they loved each other. She gave the chains to them to symbolize their intertwined lives; and as long as they had the chains, they would never be apart."

The little one eyed him dubiously. The older one continued nonetheless.

"If ever the chains were brought apart, extreme sadness would follow to the one only had one of them. Only destiny would tell if the chains would be brought back together. And destiny is most of the time cruel, ne?" He paused. "That's why I advise you not to let one part from the other."

"Saa… I don't believe in legends, Ojisan. Neither do I believe in destiny."

The child was stubborn, he thought. And he was – what? – eight? He was sure boys his age believed in fairytales.

"Saa, ojisan. I'm already twelve. I'm already past the state of believing such things." He opened his eyes, using them to persuade the old man. "I _really_ would like to buy _only one_."

The old man could just sigh.

--------------------------------------------

_-On one of Atobe's private planes, present day-_

Despite what a certain St. Rudolph manager would say, Fuji had a perfect memory. He remembered everything in perfect detail, almost like having a photographic memory. It was rare that he ever forgot about anything. That was why he was surprised that he forgot about that little memory from childhood.

It explained everything, he thought. That day when he was shopping for a birthday gift for Tezuka months before, he was having a hard time deciding what to give the buchou. A book was his first option but he had quickly discarded the thought when he could not find a particular book he wanted to give Tezuka.

"Fuji-sama, what would you like to have for lunch?"

The tensai smiled. "Saa… what's on the menu, Yumi-dono?"

The plane's head chef and flight attendant gave him the menu. It consisted of different cuisines ranging from Japanese to American to French to German. Atobe's family, he thought, was really impressive when it came to luxuries.

Fuji browsed the extensive menu twice before giving Yumi his choice. The lady bowed and told him that it would be ready shortly. Don't mind taking long, he told her. She just smiled.

His thoughts immediately flew back to the day he bought the bracelet for Tezuka. He was desperate, he remembered, knowing that Saeki was flying to Germany the next day. Ten suddenly, a particular jewelry store caught his attention.

It was a quaint, warm-looking shop. It was full of jewelries of different kinds, shapes, colors and sizes. The old man who owned the shop said that the jewelries had come from different places around the world.

"_Hisashiburi," the old man said. "I never thought I'd see you again."_

Fuji remembered opening his eyes, blinking at what the shop owner just said. A long while? He was sure he hadn't even seen the shop before. Nor did he remember the old man.

And before he could ask what the old man meant, he just smiled and told the tensai to take his time in choosing what he wanted.

That was when it happened.

Among the countless other things, jewelries – rings… why didn't he buy rings? – only one jewelry caught his attention: the silver bracelet.

"_Do you believe in destiny, young man?"_

-------------------------------------------------

"You did **what!**"

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "There's no need to shout, Echizen. And what's wrong with bringing Fuji to Germany, ahn?"

_What was wrong? The monkey king was asking him what was wrong!_ The freshman's golden eyes glared at the person in front of him.

There was something wrong, dammit. Tezuka was in Germany. _That_ along was one reason why it was wrong for Fuji to come to Germany.

"Don't you trust him? Don't you trust his love for you?"

He gritted his teeth, frustration seeping through his veins at a very fast rate. Atobe, though he would never admit it, asked the most appropriate question to ask that time.

"I trust Syusuke, monkey king," he answered, turning his back at Atobe. Looking at the Hyotei buchou only heightened his frustration and anger at the situation. The situation he knew he could not avoid. The situation he could not control.

"Then what are you so frustrated about? If you trust Fuji, what's your problem?"

Echizen closed his eyes, trying hard to control his temper.

"I trust Syusuke and his love for me. I can't love him if I don't trust him." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "But buchou…"

The freshman didn't have to expound his last remark. Atobe understood.

No one knew what would happen once Fuji and Tezuka met again.

And it was in not knowing that frustrated Echizen the most.

-------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Tezuka, you have a visitor. He's in your room."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. He had just come in from an early night jog and a brief game with Atobe. Now, he had a visitor? Perhaps it was Echizen. He hadn't seen the freshman all day.

"Thank you," he said, bowing a little.

Truth was, he had been expecting it already. He had been expecting Echizen to talk to him privately. After all, the young pillar of support needed answers and he had to provide them one way or another.

Yet somehow, something was telling him that this was de ja vu.

He opened the door, eyes widening at the sight that welcomed him. He expected to see Echizen, with that white cap of his hung low enough to hide his eyes. He certainly did not expect…

"Hisashiburi, Tezuka."

No. He did not expect Fuji to be standing near the window, moonlight seeping through the glass – bathing the tensai in an n ethereal glow.

It _was_ de ja vu. Only then, it had been Saeki standing there.

"Tezuka? Daijoubu ka?"

It was the same question the Rokkaku boy asked when he had spaced out. Yet contrary to what he expected, Fuji did not approach him. The tensai remained where he was, worry shown in his eyes.

_Wait…_

_Fuji's eyes are… open!_

"Tezuka?"

The Seigaku buchou blinked. "Aa. Gomen. Have a seat, Fuji."

Cerulean eyes disappeared, an easy smile finding its way to erase the worry that had previously occupied those features. In slow steps, he approached Tezuka who seemed to be glued to where he was standing. Did he still have this much effect on him? Or was this just caused by the surprise?

"Actually, I was planning to eat out. Mind taking me out for dinner?"

The situation was strange. There was no other word for it in Tezuka's opinion. Fuji was asking him to take him out for dinner. Did the tensai fly all the way to Germany just for that? Sure, Fuji was sometimes a bit eccentric, but to fly all those miles just for dinner?

What was Fuji doing? Why was Fuji here?

"Tezuka? You seem so unlike yourself this evening. Perhaps it's better if..."

He shook his head. "Iie. We'll be eating out."

Enough thinking and speculating, he thought. If Fuji was planning anything, not even God could prevent him from executing it. If Fuji was keeping a secret, only he would reveal it in time. Tezuka would just have to play along and wait.

_Patience is a virtue…_

-------------------------------------------------

The night was just perfect – the stars were all out, the moon full. They ate in one of those fine dining restaurants with Fuji telling Tezuka how the team was doing. Each insisted to pay for the entire mean and in the end, the tensai paid for Tezuka's and vice versa.

They went around the city, enjoying each other's silent company. It was the same city that Fuji remembered from the last time that team visited the buchou. He glanced at his companion. He knew that Tezuka had an inkling that something was up. Even when he had "broken up" with him, he had not flown to Germany – something he knew he should've done. Yet here he was now, in Germany, with no obvious reasons for being so.

Earth eyes were observing him the way they had always done before. Tezuka was waiting but he needed a nice view to go with the conversation. He needed the perfect atmosphere.

He glanced to his right, scrutinizing the edifice. _Hmmm…_

"Fuji?"

The tensai just smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

The tower of St. Peter's Church was, fortunately, still open for visitors. Fuji leaned on the railing, watching the people on _Marienplatz_. Downtown Munich's main square was full of people even at that time of night.

"It's more beautiful here at night, isn't it?"

Tezuka wasn't watching the scene around him – he had seen it a couple of times before. It was the tensai that had his attention, the way he had always had. Never tearing his gaze from his teammate, he let out a small smile.

"Aa…" Yet he knew they were most likely pertaining to two different sceneries.

Fragments of his memory of the last time he had been here with Fuji flashed in his mind. He remembered watching the tensai from behind as Kikumaru stood beside Fuji. The honey-haired one had taken out his camera and had started taking pictures. He remembered how much he had wanted to hold Fuji in his arms. But he knew Fuji wasn't his anymore.

No. Fuji was never his to begin with.

He remembered the chain on the tensai's neck and knew that it wasn't the one he had given. Fuji was wearing it again tonight – perhaps, a gift from Echizen? – and it glittered against the deep purple long sleeved turtleneck he was wearing.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka."

Fuji's voice and statement had broken him out of his reverie. He turned to his companion, questioning eyes searching for an answer.

"It wasn't proper to break up with you the way I did. I should've at least called and talked to you about it." He sighed, eyes staring at the scenery below. "But at that time…"

"It's alright, Fuji," Tezuka said, squeezing the tensai's hand. "I understand. You don't need to explain anything."

Perhaps it was one of the reasons why he had felt so strongly about Tezuka. With the buchou, he didn't need words… they didn't need it for them to understand each other. And even after everything that had happened, the connection they had hadn't waned.

He squeezed Tezuka's hand back. For that, he was really thankful.

He sighed, a bit relieved. Now that that part was settled…

"You and Kojiroh had gotten close, ne? Even being first name basis…"

A small smile escaped his lips as the memory of that happened flashed before him. Saeki had been very persistent and with Jiroh's help, it was virtually useless to argue with him. He had therefore conceded. It was only a name.

"I feel at ease with Kojiroh," was his answer. "He's easy to get along with."

"Aa. That he is." He remembered when they were children and they had a group. He had forgotten what nicknames the twins, Kurobane and Itsuki had but he remembered that while Amane was Davide and Yuuta had named himself "Super Y", he was the tensai and Saeki was the "cool one."

He glanced at Tezuka. And Saeki still was.

"You like him."

With Fuji, Tezuka had learned before, there were no questions even if they looked like one. There were only statements.

Plus, what was not to like about Saeki? There were even times that it was more than liking him.

The tensai turned around, back now leaning on the railing, his gaze still on the buchou. It was obvious with the way Tezuka was smiling. Even if he still had some effect on the taller one, it wasn't as strong as before. The gravitation had weakened.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Tezuka sighed. "I don't want him thinking that I'm using him to forget you."

"Are you?"

Russet eyes watched the cars below, the people walking – probably chatting about how their day had gone by. Was he really using Saeki to forget Fuji? Or was he already over the tensai and his heart was now beating for someone else?

He remembered Saeki's grins, those vibrant cerulean orbs. He remembered their museum tours, the walks around Munich, the plays they watched with Atobe and Jiroh. He remembered the phone calls, the emails, their chats. In a short time that they had spent together and had gotten to know each other, Saeki had become a crucial part of his world.

And sometimes, even his world.

"No, Fuji. He's not."

"What's stopping you then?"

Tezuka shook his head, looking at his companion. "Fuji… it's not the right time. It's not the most opportune time."

Sea eyes opened, meeting his buchou's chocolate ones. Opportune time? He traveled all those miles just to hear Tezuka talk about opportune time?

"But when will that time come? When you've already recovered from your injury? When you come back to Japan, only to find out that there's no Kojiroh waiting for you because he's already in Egypt?"

Intensity burned in those eyes. He wanted him to understand. He _needed_ to understand. "Tell me, Tezuka."

Yes, it was what he had planned. He would finish his therapy then come back and tell Saeki about his feelings. There would be no need to go back to Germany, only occasional visits to a doctor in Kyushu that his doctor here had recommended. Other than that, he would be Saeki. Visiting him in Chiba was nothing. Chiba wasn't that far—

_Wait. Fuji had said something about Egypt…_

"Egypt? What do you mean—"

"That silver chain you have," Fuji said, eyeing the bracelet on Tezuka's left wrist, ignoring his teammate's prior question. "Kojiroh has one, too, did you know?"

Tezuka was sure he didn't but he wasn't concerned about that now.

"Fuji, you were saying something about Egypt—"

"I bought them both, separately, at different times and with different purposes." He paused to check if Tezuka was already listening to him. "Queer thing is that there's a legend involving them saying that they shouldn't be separated from each other. And even if they were destiny would find a way…

"Don't you think it's too much of a coincidence, Tezuka? That destiny _did_ bring them back together?"

Earth eyes narrowed. "I don't believe in destiny – in such illogical things, Fuji."

The tensai's sapphire orbs bored into his for a moment – unwavering and determined – before closing. He knew he shouldn't have said anything about Saeki's flight to Egypt but…

He also knew it was impossible to convince Tezuka like this – it was best to leave him alone to think for now. He straightened his clothes and squeezed the buchou's hand again.

"Then at least, believe in what you feel, Tezuka."

He watched Fuji leave him alone in the tower. He wasn't worried that the tensai might get lost; he knew Fuji would wait for him downstairs.

Tezuka gazed at the celestial bodies above him, mind wandering back to their conversation moments ago. Raising his left hand to look at the silver chains, he thought about Fuji's last statement.

_Kojiroh…_

.tsu.zu.ku.


	6. The Choices We Make

**Author's Notes:** I was supposed to finish this a month before but my computer broke down and I had to write using a pen and a paper. Supposedly as well, this was the last chapter. Yet because I don't want it to drag, it won't be. This will be the second to the last one.

**Fic Notes:** The italicized parts are either thoughts of the characters or flashbacks. It's easy to decipher which is which.

**Disclaimers:** Everything other than the plot and the silver chains are Konomi-sensei's. Lucky, lucky guy.

* * *

**Silver Chains**

**Chapter Six: _The Choices We Make_**

_Three a.m._, Atobe read before pouring red wine into Fuji's out held glass. The tensai had just come in a few minutes ago and had asked for a glass of wine. It was his answer when the Hyotei buchou asked if he knew what time it was and where had he been.

He poured one for himself as well. It was really good that the redecoration of the mansion was finished. He couldn't stand being in the hotel. It was a bit too cramped.

He should've learned a long time ago that tensais never answered questions they didn't want to answer. Being friends with Oshitari should've taught him that. Tensais would only answer such questions with a shrug or, in Fuji's case, a "Saa…"

He had not expected Atobe to open the door of the humongous mansion by the time he got back. After all, he had seen a lot of servants when he arrived earlier in the evening. He had expected a butler. He had not expected him there to wait up nor did he expect him to ask such questions – wasn't he Atobe and not Oishi? He didn't even expect his boyfriend to be up.

"Did you get through Tezuka?"

"Saa…"

Atobe closed his eyes, trying to be as patient as he could. He deserved a proper answer, dammit! He was Tezuka's best friend. He was the one who made Fuji's trip to Germany possible. He was…

"I accidentally told him about Kojiroh's trip to Egypt." He called it 'trip' instead of 'move'. So he was still hoping for a change of plans. There was nothing wrong with doing so, right?

The Hyotei buchou just raised an eyebrow. He did not expect the tensai to be careless.

"He was talking about opportune time and waiting for it." He took a sip. "I suddenly mentioned Egypt."

"And of course knowing your stubborn buchou, he didn't let go of the subject."

Fuji chuckled. "You seem to know Tezuka well."

"Tezuka and I are rivals," he simply said. "So? What did you do?"

"I changed the subject." He drank the last of his wine, eyes closing, his face returning to its usual appearance. For a moment, Atobe thought, it seemed to be only an illusion that Fuji cared and worried so much about Tezuka and Saeki.

"Is Ryoma asleep?"

The taller of the two pointed towards the room where the young brat was. "He hasn't been out of that room since dinner."

"Sou…"

Atobe watched the tensai walk away without another word, without explaining what happened next – leaving him alone with speculations and a hope that Fuji got through his rival. And said rival listened.

He twirled his glass, the wine swirling like the thoughts in his mind.

_Tezuka…_

--------------------------------------------

Atobe deserved more answers, that Fuji knew. But the answers he wanted weren't the ones the tensai could give right now.

Cerulean eyes opened, softening at the sight of his boyfriend curled under the sheets. He owed this boy so much and he knew this was the person who deserved all explanations possible. And yet he couldn't explain all; he couldn't find the words on how to do so.

He was thankful Echizen hadn't said anything. Yet.

He sat the edge of the bed, fingers running through those soft greenish-ebony locks. _Ryoma… _What could he say? What could he tell this boy? What words would suffice?

He didn't know.

He pushed the stray locks of hair away, fingers slowly and gently caressing Echizen's face as if outlining it. He knew the freshman hated being watched while he slept but he couldn't help it.

"I love you, Ryoma." That was the only thing he could say now.

Golden eyes slowly opened, assured that Fuji had gone to the bathroom to freshen up. He sighed.

It had been rare nowadays to hear his smiling boyfriend say those words. Fuji had been too busy with his Tezuka-Saeki project to even bother teasing him. They had rarely hung around each other making him fall back to his usual hamburgers-after-school with Momoshiro. And even though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted the tensai back.

He missed his Fuji.

But the way Fuji had phrased… no, it was the tone he used… it was different. Even if his boyfriend had said it a million times before, it was different now.

He quickly closed his eyes as he heard Fuji padding towards the bed. Even though he knew that Fuji he wasn't really asleep, he didn't want to confirm it. He still wanted to be "asleep" as possible.

Fuji's hands snaked around his waist, pulling him closer to the tensai. And there it was again – something different in the honey-haired one. Fuji was holding him… lovingly.

A small smile escaped his lips, one that said how content he was now that he was in his boyfriend's arms. Sans the snarkiness now, the smile was.

_I love you, too, Syusuke._

--------------------------------------------

"_It's not waiting for the opportune time, Tezuka. It's creating it."_

"Kunimitsu, there has to be a bloody good reason for calling me out for a game at four in the morning," Hannah called out from the other side of the court, preparing to serve.

But Tezuka had said nothing, Fuji's words still fresh in his mind.

It was, in the buchou's opinion, necessary for a person to wait for the most opportune time before executing his or her plan. In tennis, this was something that could give you the advantage in a game. Patience was needed in waiting until your opponent showed his weakness. And the moment he showed it, you strike. Then you win the point, the game, the set, the match.

"_It's not waiting for the most opportune time, Tezuka. It's creating it."_

It was one of the zone's principles – patience, waiting. He would draw the ball towards him, repeatedly, before finally launching his zero shiki. It took all his patience to make the opponent run around the court and wait until he gets tired.

And waiting for the most opportune time would not be in vain for it reaped good results.

"I know it's four a.m., Kunimitsu but show some passion in your game! There's not even an expression in your face!" Hannah cried out, smashing the ball.

He wasn't Fuji. He did not have Higuma Otoshi to counter the smash. But he had the zone and he could use it to stop Hannah from scoring a point.

"_You're afraid you can't express your feelings."_

_He shrugged. "I'm not good with words, aren't I? Neither is my face good at expressing my feelings."_

_Fuji looked at his companion, swinging on the swings. They had wandered to this playground while walking to Atobe's mansion. Tezuka had suddenly stopped and walked toward the swings. He had followed in suite; it was rare to see his buchou in the mood for contemplating and including him it. _

"_That's the reason why you want to come home before you tell him. Distance is a big problem, ne?"_

"_Aa…" At least, he thought, with him in Japan, he could think of ways on how to tell Saeki – make Saeki feel – that he loved him. But with their continental distance right now, it was near impossible. _

_And with Saeki's departure to Egypt… all his plans went up in flames. _

"_It's what happened to us."_

_Tezuka's gaze shifted, locking his chocolate eyes with the tensai's deep blue ones. Sadness had swept through those normally nonchalant features, his heart as if worn on his sleeves. And he didn't care. _

"_Fuji…"_

_The honey-haired shrugged off his prior expression, placing his casual smile on his lips. _

"_The distance, can you cross it, Tezuka?"_

But Hannah's smash had no spin.

Impossible, his mind exclaimed.

"Is that all you have, Kunimitsu? Your infamous zone?"

Russet sharpened. He had been broken before and he had conquered that limitation. He would conquer it now as well.

"**Move, you fool!**"

But how could he counter it? Without the zone, without higuma otoshi? Without knowing another move to counter it?

The ball shot pass him.

"What happened to you, Kunimitsu?" asked Hannah, one hand on her waist.

He averted his eyes from hers, fixing them in his racket – his finger arranging the strings.

"I have no way of countering it."

"Of course you don't! You know why? **Because you didn't move, stupid!**"

He shrugged.

"You can't always use the zone and just wait for the ball to come to you. Waiting won't do you any good. You need to _create_ the opportunity to attack!"

Hannah sighed, placing her racket on her shoulder. "You _create_ an opportunity to score, Kunimitsu. You don't just wait for it."

His fingers gripped the strings tighter than he intended, eyes widening at her statement. Fuji's words floated in his mind once more.

He had waited before, waited for an opportune time to tell Fuji his feelings. But things happened while he waited. Things that made sure the opportune time never came.

And now, he was waiting again. This time, for Saeki.

"Kunimitsu, have you even heard anything I said?"

Was waiting still the appropriate thing to do? Or was it time to _create_ the opportunity he usually waited for? Or was he waiting not because of Saeki or the opportune time but for himself? Could that be the reason for the delay?

Tezuka nodded, fetching the ball. It was his serve.

Hannah shrugged, returning the younger one's service. There was something bothering him, she could see. It was probably the reason why he called her so early to play. Playing tennis had always helped him think, he said. She just hoped she was really helping her.

Forehand topspin. Backhand cross shot. Rising. Buggy whip. Forehand.

And there it was. Another sinker ball from Hannah.

"_It's not waiting for the opportune time, Tezuka. It's creating it."_

The sun was beginning to rise behind Hannah, the streetlights dimming one by one. It was strange, Tezuka thought, since of all the things Fuji said a few hours ago, it was the one he remembered the most. It replayed in his mind over and over again.

"**KUNIMITSU!**"

He ran towards the direction of the ball. The zone won't work, he would have to counter it another way.

His trainer smiled, though knowing that she wouldn't get the next shot. "Game won by Kunimitsu, four games to three." She laughed. "It's still my lead, though."

From behind Hannah, streaks of sunlight seeped through the dark sky. The sun rose slowly, painting the sky with such illuminating colors. Earth eyes softened as an image flashed in his mind. A person who loved the sunrise so much.

"_And Tezuka…"_

_He raised his eyes, meeting the other's dark blue ones. _

"_Please don't tell Kojiroh you love him just because he's leaving. Say it because you do." A faint but sad smile passed by his face. "Don't let what happened to me happen to you."_

Tezuka's eyes traveled to his left wrist, the light casting a glittering illusion on the silver chain around it. Legend or not, coincidence or not, there was his feeling. His heart was telling him something he had shut down for a long time.

_I promise, Fuji. I promise not to make your mistake again._

_I promise._

.tsu.zu.ku.


	7. Silver Chains

**Author's Notes: **This is the last installment to this series. I loved and hated working with this as it has given me both happiness and frustration. It's been fun though. Silver Chains has used a lot of ideas I have. I know there are some who don't agree with the way things are going, but I have reasons. Some might be explained, others will not. If you want to ask anything, please feel free to contact me through my LJ (livejournaldotcom/users/yumeyana) or through my e-mail. I will answer any question you have.

**Fic Notes:** As usual, italicized words are either the character's thoughts or flashbacks. Because I started the series near Christmas, it will end in the same season. It's not Christmas anymore, I know but that is where I started.

**Dedication:** First, to all the people who read and reviewed, thank you. You have made me happy. Second, to my sister, Reeza, who has been very supportive of this. She has been my beta-reader and editor. Thank you.

**Disclaimers:** The luckiness of owning Tennis no Oujisama and all its characters belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Luckily, I own Tezuka and Saeki's silver chains as well as the plot.

Without further ado…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Silver Chains **

**Chapter Seven: _Silver Chains_**

"_How did you know they were the same?"_

_It was the first question Saeki could think about when Fuji told him about the Silver Chains. After all, the chains were simple enough not to stand out. But the tensai strongly believed that it was the same. _

_Fuji pointed at the design. "Don't you see, Koji?"_

"_If I did, do you think I'd be asking you?" He had no time for his best friend's games. This was serious, dammit. He shouldn't be playing!_

"_It's looks simple but if you look closely, you'll see that it's actually a chain of infinity signs."_

"_Infinity?"_

"_Uh-huh…"_

"_The mathematical symbol of infinity that means 'without end'?"_

"_Aa…"_

He let himself fall on his bed, the pillows surrounding him almost swallowing him in the process. With the recent changes that were supposed to happen – and were happening – in his life, it almost seemed like there was nothing he could do but sit back. Everything was happening so suddenly. Just too fast…

He remembered the first time his neesan told him about the move to Egypt. His parents hadn't agreed at first, especially his mother, but in the end they thought it was better for him to go. He had always been interested in Archeology and it was too good an opportunity to just let pass.

Saeki sighed. Of course he knew it was too good an opportunity to pass. He had dreamed of going there to see the pyramids all his life. Yet when it was presented to him a few weeks back, the enthusiasm was gone.

Cerulean eyes closed, mind wandering to what caused the enthusiasm to fall. Or rather, who.

_Kunimitsu…_

It wasn't just the silver chains that brought them together. It wasn't just the chains that were binding them… it was them. He and Tezuka. Them. They wanted them.

Yet…

There was still something keeping them apart.

There were times when it was obvious that the Seigaku buchou still loved the tensai. It was hard, he knew, to forget Fuji. Especially since Tezuka almost experienced being loved back. He had nothing against it. He had been there.

At times, Tezuka seemed to be happy with him – just him. Times where he seemed to have forgotten the pain, the love he had for Fuji. Times where he seemed to have moved on. Or at least tried to.

_Che. This is so uncool. So un-me. _

Saeki turned to his side. He sometimes wanted to ask whether he was just a replacement. Yet whenever he tried to, there was this intuition… this feeling that he really had a place in Tezuka's heart. A place not just for a friend but for something more.

_Kunimitsu, tell me, will you? _

_Tell me before I go?_

_And then perhaps…_

_Perhaps…_

------------------------------------------------

"Have a beer, Kunimitsu."

He raised an eyebrow. She knew he had been against her drinking. That and he was still underage.

"Oh come on. I haven't been drinking for some time." She winked, handing him the can. "You _can_ handle a little alcohol, ne?"

"Hannah…"

She rolled her eyes. "It's shandy, stupid. You won't get really drunk. No, scratch that. You won't get drunk."

"I prefer coffee at six in the morning, not beer or shandy."

"Fine, fine. I'll get you coffee, old man."

It was six in the morning, he reminded himself. It was too early to get pissed off with such small things. Even if his trainer _had_ called him 'old man'. It was all about patience.

He put his hands together near his forehead. He should be sleeping right now. He hadn't slept a wink in the last twenty four hours. Yet even though his body was asking for some shut eye, his mind refused to lie down.

_But really I should consider at least lying down. Coffee would not help me settle down my nerves…_

"Here, you go."

He gave a slight nod. "Thank you."

Hannah picked up her can of beer, eyes scanning her student. She knew there were secrets between them; they weren't really _that_ close to begin with. But she was the teacher and he was the student. There were some things she should advice him in.

"How's your shoulder?"

Tezuka's hands gripped the cup's handle slightly tighter, yet his face remained as expressionless as ever.

"Your doctor told me that it healed a month ago."

He bit his lip. He didn't expect that to leak out. But Hannah _was_ – _is_ – his trainer.

It was true. His shoulder had healed a month ago. He should've gone back to Japan a month ago. But he was still here in Germany. Why was he still here anyway?

"Are you running away from something? Are you hiding?"

Was he? If so, from what? From who? Was there something he was afraid of?

He sighed. He wasn't supposed to be an alien to these feelings stirring in his heart. He had experienced it before with Fuji. But it was that experience that was making him feel afraid. At least slightly.

What if Saeki felt he was just a replacement, a rebound? What if the signals he was getting wasn't really real, that Saeki was just affectionate and nice? What if they didn't really mean anything?

She put a hand on his shoulder, staring straight at those doubtful chocolate eyes. "Don't entertain second thoughts. They only lead to so many others. Trust your heart, Kunimitsu. It whispers so listen carefully."

A moment of silence passed between them, Hannah's words weighing more than he knew she intended.

Wait. Something was wrong.

He raised an eyebrow. Had he heard right? Words of wisdom from Hannah?

Grinning, she withdrew her hand. "The first part's from Ally McBeal. The second part is from me."

"Oh?"

"You don't believe me?"

He sipped his coffee. "No."

"Why you…"

_But she's right. I know she's right._

_Thank you, Hannah…_

------------------------------------------------

"A party for me?"

Fuji smiled, trying not to show the jet lag he was feeling. He had no time for rest. He only had a few more days before Christmas arrives. And he wanted the best Christmas for his best friend… leaves.

"Yes. Atobe and I arranged it."

Saeki raised an eyebrow. "Atobe? Did I hear you right? You and Atobe working together?"

He knew of the tension between the two. He understood both sides and knew of the sentiments of both. In Fuji's case, it had been more of him being the best friend and he knew Fuji well enough. As for Atobe, it had been Jiroh who told him.

But now, they were working together. What exactly happened?

Azure eyes opened. "It's for someone I love."

The Rokkaku fukubuchou shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. Simple words, he knew. But he also knew that the tensai would do anything for the people he loved.

"What would Echizen say if he heard that, hm?"

Fuji's eyes closed again, laughter on his lips. "Saa… Would you like to know?"

"Kotowaru1."

------------------------------------------------

_-December 23, a day before Christmas Eve-_

"Would you kindly explain to me what you are still doing here?"

Tezuka spared her a look over his shoulder. He was busy, can't she see? Besides, she was supposed to be in Australia. What was _she_ doing here?

"It takes time to book a ticket."

"Oh? So you really booked one?"

"I'm already packing, aren't I?" He zipped his bag close. "And why aren't you at Australia? Don't you have a game today?"

She smiled. This was really amusing. "Can't I worry about my student? I want you to be happy, you know…"

"Hannah, I know you're worried and I'm thankful." He let out a rare smile, handing something to his trainer's open palm. Closing it, he continued, "A simple thank you. Merry Christmas."

She watched Tezuka get his bags and head out the door without another word. It was only then she realized how the room looked. There were no books. The framed picture his team had given his before was no longer present. The bed was too neatly made.

There was no trace of Tezuka left in the room.

A sad smile escaped her lips, her feet leading her outside the room. She can look at whatever her student gave her later. It will only be a few more hours to Christmas anyway.

But for now…

_Sayonara, Kunimitsu._

------------------------------------------------

_-December 24, seven in the evening, the beach near Saeki's house-_

It was still early for partying yet the party was already in full swing. Saeki looked around and he was sure he saw Kajimoto and Wakato in one corner. Mizuki, Yuuta, Atsushi were also there. Also present was the whole Seigaku and Hyotei teams, which he expected since Fuji and Atobe _had_ been the ones to plan the party. And of course, the whole Rokkaku family.

"Like it?"

Saeki turned around, smiling. "Thank you, Atobe. You even coordinated with Fuji just for this."

The Hyotei buchou shrugged, running his hand through his hair. Fuji wasn't a bad person, really. He was just a difficult person to deal with. And they had settled their rift, right? Plus, this was for Saeki.

"Has Tezuka called?"

The silver-haired merely shook his head, averting his eyes. He did not want anyone to see that momentary flash of sadness. He was in a party of Christmas, for goodness sake! He was supposed to be happy! Happy, happy, happy!

"The night is young, Sae," Atobe said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "He still has a few more hours left."

"Aa…"

"Saeki-kun, wonderful party," called out Mizuki as he approached. Eyes widened, scanning the boy from head to foot. "And not to mention, wonderfully sexy get up."

He laughed nervously. "Thank you, Mizuki. You look good as well."

"Yeah, even in glittering purple," Atobe whispered, suppressing an urge to snort. Saeki bit his lip, trying to prevent himself from laughing.

"You think so?" the Rudolph manager said, twirling around to give the other a full view. "I designed this myself."

"Mizuki-san, where have you…" Yuuta stopped short, a smile making its way up his lips. "Sae-niisan!"

Saeki's face practically beamed at the distraction. He refused to comment further on Mizuki's fashion sense. "Yuuta-kun! How's Yumiko-nee?"

Atobe watched, amused at the exchange. He was glad that Saeki was enjoying party though it lacked one important factor. He patted his friend's shoulder, excusing himself from the group. He needed to find Jiroh. That sleepy boyfriend of his might be clinging to Marui or Fuji too much for his liking.

_Tezuka, for once, drop that cool act. He wants just one call from you. _

------------------------------------------------

"Minna-san, can I please have your undivided attention please? Just for a minute."

Everyone stopped talking and faced the Seigaku tensai. Fuji smiled.

"Thank you. Now, in a few minutes, it will be Christmas. Atobe, Jiroh, Ryoma and I have prepared a fireworks show that will represent as a countdown towards midnight. Enjoy the show!"

Saeki raised and eyebrow at his approaching best friend. "Fireworks as a countdown? I don't think I know you anymore, Syu. You weren't a romantic before."

Fuji grinned. "Oh, I was. You just didn't know."

"I didn't know, huh… that's unusual."

The tensai pulled his best friend closer, whispering near his ear. "Saa… Actually, it was Atobe's idea. Just don't let him know that you know."

Saeki laughed, shaking his head. Who knew that there was a romantic and mushy side to the Hyotei buchou? One of his endearing qualities, perhaps?

"Saeki-san, Syusuke…"

Fuji turned around, eyes opening at the sight of his boyfriend. "Finally got away from Dan-kun and Aoi-kun? Or did they let you go?"

"I highly doubt the second one, Syu. Kentaro's a pretty persistent guy."

Echizen rolled his eyes. He was tired and he didn't really need the teasing. He had just spent most of the night with two of the most persistent guys he knew, sans his sadistic boyfriend.

"We all love teasing that brat of a boyfriend you have, Fuji, but I'm afraid you'll have to put it on hold. The fireworks are about to start."

Golden eyes glared at Atobe. It was his birthday, dammit! Didn't anyone respect the birthday celebrant anymore?

Plus… didn't Fuji remember what today meant? All he did was to attend to the party's needs and to Saeki. He knew that the tensai's best friend was about to leave soon but this was just one day. He didn't like being immature or childish here, but… It was his day. Can't Fuji just give him a little indication that…

_Wait._

He glanced at his right hand. Fuji had intertwined it with his. And those eyes weren't watching the fireworks. They were watching him.

He just had to smile.

Saeki was happy, really he was. The fireworks were beautiful, the party was wonderful. His family was here; his closest friends were here as well. There was really no reason to be unhappy.

He just wished _he_ was here.

He took his eyes away from the fireworks for a while, settling on the sea beyond. He smiled wistfully. He loved this sea and he knew he will miss it. He had spent most of his life here, surfing, playing with Fuji and the others.

"Thirty seconds!" someone shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

Cerulean eyes blinked. Were his eyes playing with him or was someone standing near the shore? It was too dark…

The fireworks exploded in the sky once more. He wasn't mistaken. There was a silhouette…

His eyes widened. _Impossible…_

"Kunimitsu…"

The silhouette smiled, mouthing something. Saeki cocked his head to the right. What was Tezuka saying?

The buchou repeated it and this time, the message was relayed.

"I'm home."

------------------------------------------------

**FIVE!**

Earth eyes stared at the beauty beside him, more attracted to it than the wonderful fireworks display. Months ago, he wouldn't have thought it was possible. He had never thought his heart would heal that easily. He had never though he would love again in a short expanse of time.

**FOUR!**

But here he was now, standing beside Saeki, the person he once thought of as a rival for Fuji's heart. The person who unconsciously helped his heart to heal. The person who, cliché as it may sound, made his heart beat.

**THREE!**

Tezuka smiled, eyes moving towards Saeki's silver chain. Perhaps, Fuji's destiny theory was right. Yet coincidence or not, this feeling he had for this person was real.

**TWO!**

He reached beside him, intertwining his fingers with Saeki's, causing the Rokkaku fukubuchou to glance at him. There were so many things to say… but there was only one thing he knew he could say right now.

**ONE!**

"I love you."

Saeki's azure eyes widened. Fuji opened his eyes. Echizen, Atobe and Jiroh suddenly turned their heads towards Tezuka's and Saeki's direction. The voice was undeniably Tezuka's. Only the Seigaku buchou had that kind of deep voice.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

The silver haired shook his head, grinning as he jerked Tezuka towards him. The other fell out of balance and right into Saeki's arms.

"So you traveled all the way from Germany just to tell me that?" He placed his face closer, now an inch away from the taller one's face. "I'm glad you did."

Fuji smiled softly as he watched Saeki lower his lips to meet Tezuka's own. He never thought it was possible – he had even doubted his plans at one point. Yet here they were now – kissing – underneath the fireworks-filled sky.

Twist of fate, destiny, serendipity… Tezuka and Saeki's silver chains. Tezuka and Saeki's love.

Even with the silver chains, even with fate, it wouldn't have ended like this if Tezuka and Saeki didn't have any feelings for each other. It all boiled down to love, really.

Love had made destiny inevitable.

"Happy, Syusuke?"

The tensai turned to his boyfriend, staring into those golden eyes. There was so many things he knew he should explain yet he knew Echizen wasn't asking for that right now. They weren't exactly needed as of the moment.

"I have you, Ryoma. What could possibly make me sad?"

The freshman smirked and reached up to place a kiss on Fuji's lips. "Couldn't agree with you more."

Jiroh grinned, hand tightening around Atobe's hand. Everything was right. Everything now belonged to its right place. Everything was where it should be.

He pulled the Hyotei buchou to his height, holding Atobe's face firmly in between his hands.

"Love you, Keigo."

"Love you, too, Jiroh."

**_Once upon a time, there were two silver chains. These chains were unlinked and far away from each other for in between them stood a jewel. They fought for the jewel, each one staking everything for it. _**

**_But the jewel wasn't theirs for the taking. _**

_**Yet, rather than causing a rift between the two chains, the jewel linked their lives together. **_

_**For even if the two silver chains fight the wind and go against the revolution of the world, the strings of destiny would always weave their lives as one. **_

_**And chain them together. **_

**_For that was where they truly belonged._**

.o.w.a.r.i.

:25May05:

:02:00pm:


End file.
